The Sorceress's Daughter
by owluvr
Summary: Elpida lived hundreds of years ago.  So why is she still alive now?  And who are her parents?
1. My Mom gives us Death Drinks

Chapter One

When she opened the door I didn't realize that that would be the end of my life, the last time I saw my two brothers.

"Hello" she said in her honey sweet voice that made me realize something was wrong right off the bat. She was holding a tray of drinks. Three, one for me and one for each of my two brothers, Aison and Abaddōn. Aison was named for our father's father. He was firstborn, so he got that right. Abaddōn's name means destruction, ruination. It was the truth.

"I brought your drinks" she said. Something was definitely wrong. She scarcely ever visited us. My mother set the drinks down.

"Well," she said, "I must be going now." She was gone in a flash. My two brothers grabbed their glasses and drank. The boys drink before the girls. No ladies first here. But I didn't know that that stupid rule I always hated would save my life. Then, they started gasping for air and fell to the floor with a crash. The goblets broke spilled out onto the floor, the remaining drink splashing everywhere, even getting on my dress. But I didn't care. I ran up to them lying on the floor, motionless. I felt each of their hearts. Nothing. My own heart plunged further.

"Aison," I yelled, "Abaddōn! No!" I yelled and cried. My father ran in the room. I told him everything that had happened. He listened. He said he was going to kill her. Literally. He also told me that she had poisoned his bride and she was dead. Then, my mother rode away on a chariot pulled by dragons. He cursed my mother as she flew away into the night sky and I swore someday, somehow, I would get revenge.


	2. I Make a Promise I Don't Want to Keep

Chapter Two

Then, my father pulled me aside. "Listen," he said, "It is no longer safe for you here. You must go"

"Go?" I asked, "Leave you forever?" The last part was a whisper, he almost didn't hear it. "But Father…" I started.

"I mean it. She ruined our lives. I will never speak her name again. She has already trained with Circe, but you must go there now. She will not look for you there."

"No!" I yelled, "You will not be able to go!"

"I know" He said sadly, and I realized how hard this was for him, too. He had lost his sons, his wife, and was sending his only daughter away, because of a former wife with jealously issues. "I will never see you again. But I love you, and I want to keep you safe. Promise me you will go to your great-aunt Circe. Promise me this. One last promise so I may know you are safe."

"I promise." I said so softly again.

"Good," my father said. "Now pack, while I prepare the ship"

I ran into my room. I remembered all the happy times I had experienced here. I would never see this place again. I packed all my things that I could carry, including a vile of the poison that had killed my brothers. A reminder. I wore it on my neck, under my clothes as I bade my father goodbye.

"Never tell anyone who you are, unless you know you can trust them. They might kill you if you do," He pleaded.

"I promise, Father" I said weakly.

"Now, know that I love you. Know that you will always be my daughter, Elpida."

"I know. I will. I love you, too." I said crying. He left the ship and waved from the dock. I would never see him again. Years later, I heard that his old ship the Argo, had killed him. A board fell on his head. I looked into the sunset, the end of the worst day of my life.

"I am ready" I declared to the crew that my father had hired to sail me to Circe's Island. I was wearing my least conspicuous clothes. I was the daughter of a prince after all. But he pretty much wasndisowning me. But it was because of something my mother did, not because of something I did. As the ship drew from the dock, I looked at my home country, my home the palace, which I would never see again.


	3. I sail past gods and cannibals

Chapter Three

For me, the voyage was long and terrible. In truth, it was only a few weeks with very smooth sailing. It was terrible for me because I had only my thoughts to dwell on of that terrible, The Day, I started to call it. I spent most of my time praying to the gods. I especially prayed to Hera and Poseidon. I prayed to Poseidon because we were at sea, on I prayed to Hera because Hera loved my father. She had helped him in his quest. The quest where he had met my mother, who had ruined our lives forever. They gods seemed to take pity on me because I had so much trouble in my life already. I was never cocky or arrogant anymore (if I was before). I was thankful for everything.

First we passed the island of the Cyclops Polyphemus. His island looked horrifying. I could smell the scent from here. It was disgusting. I won't even describe for the sake of your sanity. We sailed right by it.

We passed by Aeolus's Kingdom. He was the master of the winds. His palace was huge, way bigger that my old one. It was very high up, and there were a million stairs and some of them would crumble and fall down and then harpies would rebuild them. Still, I had gotten a dream message from Hera that said to go meet him. So we walked up (nobody fell, but there were some close calls). Aeolus was glad to help us and gave us a bag of wind that made our trip much faster. I thanked him immensely. Then, we were on our way.

We passed the land of the Laestrygons. They are giant monsters. Did I mention that they are cannibals? Or the fact that they are like 6 FEET TALL?

Then, finally we reached Aeaea, which is where my great-aunt Circe lived. She was the aunt on my mother's side and hated men. I had been dreading telling her what my mother had done. A lady came and greeted me (sort of).

"And who might you be?" She asked in a snotty voice looking me up and down. I will admit that I looked terrible as I had been AT SEA for weeks. In case you are wondering, they do NOT have showers at sea.

"Elpida, daughter of the Princess of Colchis and the daughter of the prince of…"I didn't think it would be a good idea to talk about my father here.

"Come then," the lady said. "I assume you want to meet Circe?"

"Yes, Miss" I replied and I followed her into the island. It was beautiful. Palm trees everywhere and beautiful water and just gorgeousness. I gasped and gaped.

"Yes it is beautiful is it not?" She smiled at me. I walked into Circe's room and it was stunning. There was a loom that had weavings so real, I just wanted to touch one. But I held myself back.

"Circe?" The girl who had walked me in called. "There is a girl here to see you"

Circe entered the room singing. She had a beautiful voice, making me want to believe every word. But my mother had been like that, too. I could resist. My mom had trained with her, so she definitely picked up some of her secrets.

"My goodness" she said. "You are my niece's daughter?" She had green eyes and long black hair that had gold threads of gold in it.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"No, no, no," She said, "Call me Circe. Now, why are you here?"

I told her the whole story. I told her the truth. I just knew that since she was a sorceress, like my mom, she would know if I lied.

"My, my," She said when I was finished, "Well you are my great-niece, so you may stay. But I think that you should be immortal, like me. Maybe you will become the number two greatest sorceress in the world. What do you think?"

"Tha-thank you Circe" I was a complete loss for words.

"Let's start, shall we?" Circe asked. I nodded. Circe began chanting and I rose up as yellow dust surrounded me, making me immortal.


	4. Pirates destroy a perfectly good spa

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I just wanted to give Rick Riordan respect where respect is due. In this chapter, there is a part from the Sea of Monsters in it. See if you can find it . If not…check page 184 of the Sea of Monsters. I also wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed and stuck with Elpida. Please continue to. I promise it will be interesting. Also, this chapter is almost entirely Elpida's thoughts. This is on purpose. I know there is virtually no dialogue in this, but still. Alright, I've wasted enough of your time (unless you are the kind of person that does not read these, which makes this pretty silly) so start reading!

Chapter Four

Thousands of years later…

I was lying at the spa, when the little raft pulled up. I saw Hylla go and greet the pair. One was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. The other was a boy, with sea-green eyes and black hair. Both looked around twelve. The girl was pretty, and she would be prettier if she got some hair treatment. As Circe's number two in command, I had power over everyone except for Circe. I could look anyway I wanted, but I preferred to look like I had the day I had arrived here. Except with different clothes. The vial of poison was still around my neck. The more I learned about my mother from Circe, the less I liked her. My mother was famous for potions and her voice. Those are sorceresses best weapons, Circe always says. The girl would be okay. But, the boy. I did not like what happened to boys here at the spa. My Father was a boy, and he was nice and caring. I would rescue him if I could. I would really try. Would she notice if one guinea pig was missing? Turns out, I did not have to do anything.

Spa attendants started screaming. It was no wonder why. Pirates were destroying the resort, my home for thousands of years. I saw the girl and the boy I saw earlier running. Wait, the boy should not be out. Then, I understood. Thousands of years ago a hero named Odysseus had come and eaten an herb that made him immune to Circe's magic for a little while. I watched as they boarded, not the ship they came in, but a ship called the Queen Anne's Revenge.

The head pirate, whose name was Blackbeard screamed, "Argggh! Those scalawags are a-boarding me vessel! Get 'em lads!" The boy shouted something that made no sense like "Mizzenmast" or something like that and they rode away without so much as a thought for the rest of us on the island. Quickly I summoned some of my most important things and ran into the "Channel Five Fort Lauderdale" helicopter. Circe had told us if there was ever an emergency like this, we should get ourselves out. I watched as the pirates began to fight some of the people at the spa, among them I saw Hylla and her sister Reyna, while the rest of them completely destroyed Aeaea, the home I'd had for thousands of years.


	5. I become a demigod

Chapter 5

I rode in the helicopter for a while. I knew where I was going. Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for people who are half god, half mortal. I'm immortal, but I needed somewhere to go and I look like I could be a camper. I could probably even pass myself off as a daughter of Hecate, if I needed to. The camp director was an immortal trainer of heroes. He even trained my father. I'd tell him my story and ask him what to do. I landed a little away from the camp so I did not look like a freak coming in on a helicopter. I reached camp and instantly a few campers came up to me. A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair came up to me and asked, "Are you a demigod?"

"Silena" A big African-American kid came up next to her. He looked about fifteen. My "age" (actually my "age" is 14, but really, does it matter?). He had big hand, like what are they called? Mitts? For that game of oh my gods what's it called? Mazeball? No, baseball, that's what it is. Circe took me to see it once to show me how stupid and obsessive you mortals are. No offense intended. So his hands were as big as mitts and they were also rough like sandpaper. Black sandpaper. "Don't scare her" he said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh, sorry," she said. And she really did sound sorry.

"So, can I see…?" I stopped myself, realizing I wasn't supposed to know about Chiron, or demigods.

"See what?" Silena asked.

"The camp," I invented on the spot, "I mean this is a camp, right?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ooo, yes!" Silena exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

I hesitated. Elpida was such a Greek name, and I did not want them to suspect anything. I mean, anything more than they already did. So I decided to tell them my name was… "El," I said finally. See, the truth. Just not the whole truth.

"El," she said, "I like it. So now all you have to do is figure out who your parent is!"

"Oh, cool," I said. I liked Silena, so I decided to take a gamble. "You know, I'm really good at magic. Does that mean anything?"

"Oh," She said, her eyes suddenly got wide and she talked like how I told my father about my brothers' deaths. Stop, Elpida, I chided myself, don't go down that road. It was thousands of years ago, get over it. "Ummm…you are probably a daughter Hecate, the goddess of magic. She's a minor goddess." She said minor goddess almost in a whisper. "We don't have cabins for minor gods and goddesses here at camp. Just the 12 major gods and goddesses. You should probably talk to the activities director, Chi-Tantalus."

"Whose Chi-?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't know.

"He was the activities director here. He got fired, because the gods thought that he had poisoned Thalia's tree. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase left on a quest to find the Golden Fleece. It is the only thing that might save the tree. But Tantalus said that Clarisse should go on this quest. He loves her, I don't know why. But's we all know that Chiron didn't poison the tree. It's only a matter of time before they do," She jerked her thumb up.

"He's not here!" I asked, my last hope of…anything fading away as we this big house looking thingy that I'll call the big house.

"Yeah, why do you care? You haven't even met him, right? Nevermind. Just don't talk about him. Okay? You should probably go to the Hermes cabin and pray to your mom not to claim you because there is the tiniest chance that you will be thrown out of the camp if you are. I'll try to find Chiron's address. He'll know what to do," She said and I almost didn't her say, "I hope," as she walked away.

Feeling slightly discouraged, I opened the door to the big house and walked inside.


	6. Is Picking Flowers My Fate?

Chapter 6

The next day, I was lying in the Hermes cabin. All I had was a blanket, with another blanket over it (the first blanket was supposed to be my "mattress"), and a pillow. Oh, and I had bag of toiletries that Connor Stoll (a son of Hermes) said he had stolen from the camp store for me. I hoped he hadn't meant literally, but I wasn't sure, him being the son of Hermes, and all. It was early morning and everyone else was sleeping, but I couldn't fall asleep. I walked outside. I hadn't meant to stay here. I needed to figure out how to get back to Circe's Island. I knew she would already have repaired it by magic and banished the pirates. But some girls would probably have left and would never come back.

"Hey El," I turned around. It was Silena, "Hey, come on," Her voice dropped, "I found a way to contact Chiron." We walked into the deep into the forest and found a river. She said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow please accept this offering," She threw a coin in the river and said, "Chiron, Party Ponies HQ," The water rippled and it showed a picture of a half-horse, half-man I instantly recognized as Chiron. Silena handed me a few drachmas (Ancient Greek coin) and said, "In case the time runs out. Or the water," She walked away.

Chiron asked, "Who are you?" I started to tell him my story. I told him everything except for who my parents are.

"And who are your parents?" He asked when I had finished.

"I swore never to speak her name again," I almost snarled

"And him?"

I told him. I watched as his voice changed from confusion to astonishment. Then the water rippled and he vanished.

I was sitting in the Hermes cabin wondering if I had done the right thing and wondering what to do next. Silena came in.

"El?" She said, "Who are your parents?"

"Silena," I said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay. But there is something different about you. You're not a normal demigod," No kidding, Silena.

"I'm not," I confessed.

"I knew it!" She shouted, "Who are you then?" I told her everything, making her swear not to tell anyone. I even told her who my mom was.

"But that's not possible. You, you, you should be dead," She said.

"Circe gave me immortality, remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'm going to go back to Circe's Island," I said.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"I have to," I answered

"I know. I'll miss you," She said

"I'll miss you, too," I replied

"When will you leave?" she asked another question. She was feeling curious today, I guess.

"Right now," I said.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yep," I said, not sure about what to say next.

"Oh, bye," She said

"Bye" I hugged Silena and stepped outside. As I walked by the campfire a little girl was sitting by the flames. I don't know why, but I walked up to her. She looked at me with eyes that I was surprised to see were red. I knew she wasn't a normal camper. While, neither was I.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

The girl replied, "Who are you?" But her eyes looked like she knew the answer.

"I'm Elpida," I said determined.

"Elpida the daughter of…" Those eyes still looked like she knew the answer.

"Just Elpida," I said.

"You do not care for your parents," It wasn't a question.

"That is none of your business," I almost snarled. I get very sensitive when it comes to my parents.

"I see," she said, but her eyes looked like she didn't.

"You already know the answer, don't you? You know all about me," I asked, and I'll admit, it might have sounded a little mean. But she had asked about my parents. And that's when my guard went up.

She did not respond for several moments. When she did she said, "We cannot change or talk about fate. We cannot control it either. You of all people should understand this,"

"I do, but…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"No buts. Since you were born the Fates decreed that your path would be hard, full of suffering, but you would have great rewards at the end," She said, almost like she was praying.

"Am I at the end of my path now?" I asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," She said. Why do people always have to be so infuriating?

"Will I know when the end of my path is? Have I already received my reward?" I asked. This was my fate and I deserved to know.

The little girl did not answer but the flames did. They grew bigger and I saw me when I was little picking flowers while my brothers practiced their swordsmanship. On each other, but I wasn't worried. They did a lot. Besides, I didn't care. I was picking flowers. As I picked up an especially beautiful one, it flew away before my eyes. I started crying. My father came over to me and picked another one up and gave it to me.

He said, "Here is another flower. Another chance. There will always be second chances, Elpida," He put the flower behind my ear and I giggled. Then the picture vanished.

"That is your fate," The girl said.

"Picking flowers is my fate?" I asked and the little girl smiled.

"No," She said, sounding amused.

"Then what is?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. You're almost there. Go back now. I'll see you soon." As she spoke those words she disappeared almost like she was part of the wind. The fire she had been sitting next to went out. And I swear, just before the fire went out, I saw the flower that my father had given me so long ago. Then, like everything else in my life, it disappeared.

A/N Okay, so there are eleven chapters, and we are on Chapter 6. So we are over halfway through! Yay! Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? I have like no reviews for this.


End file.
